School of Chaos: Freshman Year
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: Follow the story of the four major shows through a school of which they will have to endure everything, but it is better when the authoress controls everything!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, let's get down to business! This here's a crossover story that I have been thinking about four months ago, and it really wanted me to test it out! So, I'm here to present the story, School of Chaos!

Note: This is just the chapter where I have to get everyone in place. Don't want to switch from one place to another, now do we?

-Goku's World-

"GOKU!! Back here this instant, now! You're going to this school, whether you like it or not?!"

This is the occasional yells of Chi-Chi, wife of Goku, Earth's greatest hero. Why she is yelling, is because that for the past six months that Kid Buu was destroyed, her husband failed his driving license and quit the working force in order to train. Not this time, since earlier this morning, a commercial came on about a new school opening up not just far from Hercule City. Once Goku and his sons came back from training in the mountains, she initially started chasing, thus resulting in him running away.

~Flashback~

_Clearing up the mess from last night, Chi-Chi silently wished that Goku will just get a job so she can finally relaxed about earning the money herself. This type of marriage wasn't the type that she always dreamed ever since she married him. This goes for Bulma, 18, and any other woman that had a lazy husband. Then, on the TV that she recently received from Bulma, a commercial came on about a school that has just opened today. This got her interests quickly as she stopped what she was doing and listened._

"_**Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Do you have a member in your family that doesn't have an educational degree? Are you tired of always being the breadwinner of the family just so you can meet past deadlines? Is your life in the shadows because your husbands always do what he wants to do? Then this commercial is for you. My name is Ms. Davis, principal of Crystal Rose High School, where we accept any age for all people to earn an exceptional degree and get to the levels of those in college. Starting this month, we will accept any applications for anyone you want to sign up. Plus, if you attend this school along with your loved ones, I will add you to the faculty list and be paid like the worker you are born to be! So, start sending in those papers right away. Thank you, and have a nice day!"**_

~End Flashback~

As soon as the commercial ended, Chi-Chi automatically called Bulma and 18 about the new school, and they responded with the same thing. It's time that those lazy-ass husbands of theirs to go to school and earn their degrees! Goku, on the other hand, didn't like the idea one bit and ran like hell. But, don't expect that him getting away will work, 'cause his stomach will lead him back to the house, and his wife will be waiting. Gohan was already attending Orange Star High School with Videl, so he'll be visiting from time to time. Goten was too young to enter the school, so he was allowed to stay with Trunks while they were away.

"Chi-Chi, I don't want to go to school!" Goku shouted. "Haven't I done enough for you, like protecting the Earth and everyone who lived here?"

"What about my needs!?" Chi-Chi yelled, having a cast iron skillet in her hands. "I'm not going to have this talk again! You're going to this school whether you like it or not?!"

The same thing was going within the Kame House and at Capsule Corp., with the results ending up the same. Bulma, who clearly wanted Vegeta to get the education that he needed instead of training, totally nagged him to the point that he finally gave up upon getting away from his wife. 18 had the same thing, only this time a glare was all that convince Krillin to go, to avoid her wrath. Their daughter Maron was sent to taken care of at Capsule Corporation. Piccolo had no interest, so he didn't need to go and the rest had their own things to deal with.

Now, let's head to the next dimension.

*Sonic's World*

"Where are the Chaos Emeralds!?" Sonic yelled. "They should have appeared on the radar by now!"

"No way that Dr. Eggman could have gathered all the Emeralds like that." Tails said. "If he did, we would have detected them hours ago!"

In the Sonic universe, Sonic and all of his friends frantically searched for the missing Chaos Emeralds after they mysteriously disappeared. Sonic was running high and low, Knuckles took the underground caverns; Tails took the ocean, and the rest followed in the cities, forests, etc. Finally, after sixteen hours of looking for the powerful gems, everyone met up in Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins. While Tails was looking around in the dimensional radar he built two weeks ago, most of them was yelling and arguing.

"This is bullshit!" Shadow shouted. "How can the Chaos Emeralds disappear just like that!?"

"Hey, I came from the future, and I never predicted this!" Silver said.

"Maybe they went somewhere else." Amy said. "Like my darling Sonic!"

'Keep that up, and I'll send you somewhere else!' Sonic thought.

"Guys, I got a reading on the radar! The Chaos Emeralds are emitting energy waves from these coordinates, and they all are gathered in one place." Tails said. "I can send us there, but someone has to stay here and work the transporter until we get back. I suggest that half of us shall go and the remainder of the group shall stay here."

Once they agreed to who shall stay and who shall go, Tails fired up the transporter and the following people: Sally, Shadow, Amy Rose, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Mina, Scourge, Fiona, Mephiles, Sonia, Julie-Su, and Tails, entered the portal while the rest stayed behind to get any updates on their quest.

Let's follow things up with the next dimension, which of course has a lot of characters to deal with.

{The Yu-Gi-Oh! Trilogy Universe}

1-Yugi's World

"What do you mean we're all getting transferred!?" Tristan shouted. "I demand to see the principal right this instant!"

"Mr. Taylor, don't shout!"

"My pal's right!" Joey said. "You can't just transfer all of us to a different school after we just went into our senior year!"

"Mr. Wheeler, may I remind you of your current position in this school? You are this close to getting expelled from here since that fight last year, and you have no further control of this situation as of now. That goes for everyone on this list!"

Today was not a very happy day for our special gang, since they have received word that they are being transferred to Crystal Rose High School at the start of their senior year. Seto Kaiba, as much as he want to get out of the hell-hole of school and his fan club, now has to endure four more years of torture since the school was currently new. Yugi, although now happy that the fact of being to a new school, was also upset due to the sudden changes of his career. But, they weren't the only ones who were going. There were also people that they met along the way, and of course, the Yamis were coming along with them. Serenity, since this was her second year at the school, was somehow slightly upset at her brother's reaction to the news. Sure she hasn't been around the whole Dartz era and so forth, but this was a chance to see the people she never got to meet, or in Joey's words, who to avoid.

'I...will officially send the person who did this to me to hell.' Seto thought. 'No one dares put me through another four fucking years of my life in school. I already had to deal with my pathetic fan club, and I don't want to see their slutty faces again.'

2-Jaden's World

The same thing was happening around the southern Duel Academy, with the whole school being relocated to the DBZ world, but they don't know that! Jaden, knowing how this was going to affect his dueling career, talked about this to much of his fellow classmates, who of course was also displeased for the fact that their plans for the following year as seniors were ruined. Syrus wasn't happy with the fact that the Chancellor would agree to the terms of the creator of the school, Chazz was furious of the position he was in now, Alexis didn't want to complain, but knew that since being relocated means starting all over was also irritated, and the rest were mad as hell. In order to accommodate these changes, they accepted the news and started to pack up everything, which of course means restocking all the shelves with cards.

3-Yusei's World

In the near distant future, Yusei and his friends gathered quickly as they can to the informational center, where they have received news about a possible Signer in another dimension. The problem was who was going to go, and who was going to stay. The person who sent them the info brought a carrier that only fitted three, and so far Jack and Yusei was selected. The third was between the others: Aki, Luna, and Leo. Since the twins were officially too young to travel, Aki had no choice but to go along with them. Once the search party was confirmed, the coordinates were set, and the three were on their way.

Let's head to our final stop.

Naruto's World

Lady Tsunade, head of the Hidden Leaf Village, received a notice a month ago about the relocation of the old Ninja Academy. Clearly she was setting up construction for a new academy since the old one was starting to wear out. The notice also required her services along with sixteen top ninjas, preferably Genin to Chunin levels, with a couple of Jonin levels as well. Once she complied the lists of her ninja squad, she send messages to all of the qualifying recruits and requested that Shizune will keep an eye on the village while she was gone. As always, Naruto was listening to the whole conversation and told his friends of the mission they were about to take course on, not knowing that they were going to a whole new dimension.

Let's head back to Goku's world and finalize the plan...I mean schedule.

-Goku's World-

The principal, who known to herself as the authoress, picked up the phone and connected to the heavens where King Yenma's office lies. It was time to get the last of her people for her new original plan, and they were located in the deepest parts of hell themselves.

'**Hello? Who is this?'**

"Yes, King Yenma? This is Ms. Davis, principal of Crystal Rose High School calling. I was wondering; could you give me the wills of the following people? I would like for them to go through a remedial program for them to redeem themselves."

'**Alright, tell me and I'll see if it's approved.'**

"Okay. I want the wills of: Cell, Frieza, Bardock, Broly, and 17."

'**Are you sure!? They are completely dangerous in my book of misdeeds!'**

"Don't worry so much. If they fail to meet my standards while in this remedial program, I'll have them introduced to Terra. You do know Terra's misdeeds, am I right?"

'**I'm well aware of what Terra has done. If I have her placed in hell, then everyone will have a panic, and in heaven will be total chaos!'**

"So, do we have a deal or not?"

'**It's has been approved as of now. When you like for them to be sent?'**

"In the fall, like every school year to start. I have to deal with Broly myself due to the fact that Goku is also attending this school as well. There are also others from different dimensions that are attending as well."

Once the conversation ended, the authoress was ready for the school year to begin, because not only is this the newest school to come along the world, this was also as the School...of Chaos!

Okay, I need to end it there. My head's hurting as of now. But, I'm going to put some notes down, just in case you need them.

1- Do not confuse the Terra here to the Terra in Teen Titans or in any other story. This one is purely evil. Trust me, I know what pisses her off!

2-There is going to be another Amy in this story. This one's completely human and whose life is going to be revolved around Yami's. I'm trying to make sure that she's not a complete perfect person, because I'm going to develop her life as the story goes on. The Amy you guys should know is the one that clings to Sonic.

3-Broly's memory will be erased during the school year, 'cause I am not going to end it suddenly due to the fact that he killed everybody. It will return back in the summer, though. Plus, I have to have someone annoy Terra.

4-Don't ask for any OCs or special appearances. I have enough characters as it already is. There's only going to be four, and that's it.

5-I can't have the young kids learn new "words" if they attended this school. I don't want to get killed because of it. So, I'm letting them be free of going to this school to save myself the trouble.

And finally-Since the plot is going to be in Goku's world, I'm just going to have everyone being one or two years older according to my liking. And I don't own any of them either, just as you should know.

R&R, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if I was late of updating, but I tend to get lazy, so I'm here to announce the second chapter of School of Chaos!

Note-Now we go into the fun part...Muhehehe...

Ah, fall. The season of which everyone attends school to have a great year of education, and to meet new and familiar faces. Well, not here. The authoress was now ready to commence her plan of getting all the students she needed to go through the years of torture that she had planned in store for them. She then activated a transporter, of which connected all the other dimensions to send all of her victims to Goku's world to begin their school lives.

As for Goku and the rest of the Z-fighters, well all we could say is that they didn't like this one bit at all. Under the strict observations of their wives, they had to forfeit their training to shop for the regulatory uniforms that the school enforced to limit any incidences while in the school year. Vegeta already had a massive headache to start with, and mostly he is never in the mood to start a conversation with. Krillin hoped he would never get picked on his size, since he was the shortest fighter in their world. Goku desperately begged Chi-Chi to let him go and out of the school, but she refused and kept dragging him along the walkway. Then, a loud cry came out of nowhere as all six turned around to see Sonic running away from Amy Rose, apparently not liking the fact that his freedom was going to be sacrificed.

"No way!!" Sonic yelled. "I'm not wearing that, ever! I rather die in Eggman's hands than risk my freedom?!"

"Do you even have a choice!?" Rose shouted. "Come back, my darling Sonic!"

"Never!!!!!!" Sonic screamed.

Already pissed off of Sonic's reaction, she threw the hammer she was carrying at him, causing Sonic to stumble off his balance and head straight into the lake, of which we should all know that he can't swim in water. Once in, he raised up into the top and starting panicking, trying to keep his head above the surface. Amy Rose threw a rope towards him, grabbing it was the reaction. However, after Sonic got on land, he was immediately grabbed by her and was forced to wear the uniform.

"You know how Tails told us that the Chaos Emeralds are in that building! You are going towards that school, whether you like it or not?!" Rose said. "Just think, Sonic. We can be in the same classes together, have the romantic sparks of love, and be married by the time we graduate! Think about our children, our sex life, and everything else that could be with us and only us!"

"Help!!!" Sonic screeched. His scratching of the concrete from his hands, was being dragged towards the school made the Z fighters scared of the girl, however, that didn't phase the wives one bit. They liked Amy Rose's style of handling a boy, and thought of ideas that were similar to hers. Meanwhile, Shadow and the rest of the boys were laughing their asses off due to the little scenario that happened around Sonic and Amy Rose. They were also wearing the uniforms that the school enforced. The girls were the same concept, only the design was slightly different than the boys. They walked towards the school, finding that Goku and the rest were trying to plan their escape from the school.

"Faker will never learn, that Rose will never leave him alone." Shadow said. "She'll chase him forever and ever, until he asks her to marry him."

"Which we all know that will never, ever happen!!" Scourge said.

"Plus, I think it's a safe bet that Amy's going to be around him towards the whole time we're here." Knuckles said.

"You know that girl?" Goku asked. "And, haven't we met before?"

"No, we came from an entirely different dimension." Sonia said. "Although, we have absolutely no clue of where the hell we are. And yes, we know that girl. She's our friend."

"But trust us." Sally said. "You don't want to get on her bad side."

The next thing they all heard was a loud scream of girls coming towards their way, and their eyes meant only one thing: rapid psycho girls! Actually, they were the Seto Kaiba fangirls, and they ran straight past the small group towards their target. Seto was observing the school from the outside, hating the fact that the principal of Crystal Rose High School had him transferred here to start the new year. When he heard the rhythm sounds of girls screeching behind him, clutching his hands into fists turned around with a single death glare and faced them.

"Whatever the hell you want to say to me, save it. I don't need your fucking remarks about anything that is related to me. Why won't you ravaging, unhealthy, sluttish whores get away from me before you get placed in a facility that fits your asses straight!" Seto said. "And another thing, why don't you crush those shitty dreams of me bring your lover, because it will NEVER happen!!"

With all those words said, the girls cried as they ran into the building, leaving the young, sexy CEO to take a breather and walk away from the scene. Yami and the rest of the clan were somehow adjusting towards the people coming from the different timelines of their world, which of course wasn't going as planned. Joey was being restrained by Tristan and Duke before plummeting Jack to the ground, most of the Duel Academy students try to get Yugi's autograph, Tèa and some of the girls were scared of Aki, and the rest were confused as hell. Yami, trying to escape the crowd of fangirls, rushed near the school doors, only to find that Seto was kicking on the walls to take out his frustration on.

"You won't get out so easily just by hitting the building, Kaiba." Yami said. "We got transferred here on the principal's count, and you can't do anything about it."

"Really?" Seto asked. "Well, then. How about I try to beat the living shit out of you to make me feel better?"

"You know that you'll never beat me in your entire life." Yami said.

Before Seto could even utter out another word, Naruto and his friends were running as hell towards the school, screaming like they were in fear of something...or someone. All of the potential students starred at them like they were crazy, and Goku was way beyond confused at all the different people that were coming from these dimensions.

"Why are you standing!?" Naruto yelled. "Terra is coming!!!!"

At that moment, everyone went into a frenzy panic and headed straight into the school auditorium. Approaching the school was a nineteen-year old girl with red highlights in her yellowish hair, at least six feet tall, and with a malicious look that meant death towards that person. She was known as Terra Winters, the most terrifying girl to ever live as a criminal. Not even the military could prevent her from being stopped in her path of destruction. Her name brings fear around the whole universe, no matter what dimension it is. Wearing the security uniform, the authoress created her for stability and for the fact to create more chaos within the school. Terra entered the building without anyone being in her way, knowing their fate in stored for them.

In the auditorium, everyone was chatting as they were finding their cliques and personal friends as the assembly for the beginning of their freshmen year was about to begin. Yami had difficulties due to Tèa's possession of him once he had his own body, and he didn't like her that way. Yugi was talking to Ryou and Malik about how their Yamis were going to act now that they were in the same school, and the fact that they agreed to call them brothers to make sure there was no confusion between them. Vegeta, liking Seto's personality towards the girls, along with Shadow talked to Seto while ignoring the lovey-dovey stares of his fan-club. Turns out they had some things in common, and with all this commotion, Sonic tried to escape from Amy Rose, but failed and was stuck to her for the rest of his life.

Before the whole assembly started, a young girl, about seventeen years of age came towards of where Yami was sitting and was feeling a bit down. Her pink hair, along with cerulean highlights and a rose ribbon, set off her personality to reluctantly talk to him. This girl's name was Amy Rivers, who secretly wanted to fit in the crowd after running away from her home in Domino. She was a person who didn't want too much attention and thought that maybe what she was going through, could make the school a place of tranquility. When she looked into Yami's eyes, it was love at first sight and she didn't even known him. Trying to find a place to sit, Amy came towards him and looked at him again.

"Excuse me." Amy asked. "I was wondering if I could sit next to you during the assembly. It would be very grateful for me."

Even though they haven't met, Tèa would not have some other girl sit near Yami. His heart belonged to her, and no one else! She pushed Yami to the end of the row, and took the other seat using her body to lay upon it.

"Sorry, but this seat's reserved." Tèa said. "Go find your own damn boyfriend to chase!"

'Boyfriend!?' Yami thought. 'I don't even like her that way, and here she comes convincing me as her boyfriend! We're not even dating!'

Amy was confused, and looked ashamed at Yami while walking away from the scene. She found another seat near Serenity, who greeted her towards the school and went to talking about personal items in their school year. Then, the principal, also known as the authoress, entered onto the stage to welcome everyone to her school of torture.

"Hello?"

Students were still talking.

"Heelllooo?"

They were still talking. It was time that she played her trump card.

"Yo! Don't let me get Terra in this school!"

At the sound of her name, everyone stopped and turned around. People who were standing ran back to their seats, some of them sat in the alleys. They all had fear of Terra, and everybody knew what would happened if you get on her bad side. The authoress was pleased and started the assembly.

"Much better. Welcome, all of you wonderful students to Crystal Rose High School! My name is Ms. Davis and I am your principal for the next four years of your life. I hope that you find everything to your liking, 'cause you're going to stay here."

"You look like one of us!" Joey said. "Why should we listen to you?"

"What? I never said anything about the age to be a principal! I passed all of my special tests, and I rule this school as young as I can be! Now, as you should know, I'm going to have critics coming towards the school in about three days. Because I never actually gave all of you schedules, I have no choice but to place you in random classes until next week. Also, the school will begin to practice the dormitory living. That means the girls will have one dorm building, and the boys will have their own as well."

"But, why are you separating genders?" Rose asked. "Don't we get to choose our own rooms?"

"I'm not having any indecencies, unwanted pregnancies, or any of the particular in the dorms."

'Thank God!' Sonic thought.

"Let me continue. The dorms will include your own separate washroom, small closet, computers, two spare uniforms, a queen size bed, and the copy of the school rules/guidebook. The rest you have to supply yourself. Also, to make sure that the inspection goes well, let me introduce you to our security officer! You come in now!"

Everyone was praying towards the heavens as Terra came down the alleys, with the people who were sitting there squished their way into others to avoid her. Yami didn't want to be this close to her, and neither did Seto wanted to be near her due to what happened to the last CEO heirs years ago. Amy wasn't phased by her, but the hedgehog one was and held onto Sonic, who desperately tried to breathe in air. Once Terra was on the stage, the authoress continued.

"All of you should know Terra, right? Well, she is going to be our security officer for the years to come, and I don't want any kind of misbehavior while the inspection is going on. To keep the violence down within school hours, I'll have Terra be around the whole perimeter, just so that we could provide a great example for the world. Also, I would like to introduce your faculty for the school! Come out towards the stage!"

When the teachers came out of the curtains to present towards everyone, Seto grew a dark glare at the authoress, who at the time was trying to convince the staff of the school to appear. However, she sensed his glare and shivers went down her spine as she tried to avoid contact. The Z fighters actually didn't like the fact that their wives were the counselors of the school, along with Raphael making Yami furious with the arrangement as well. When it came down to the higher positions of the school, the Z fighters were confused, shocked, and enraged of the people that they remembered so well from past encounters. The authoress had brought their worst enemies back from the dead, but they never knew that she was also controlling their actions if they ever acted up while being back on Earth.

"I'm most pleased to have an interesting faculty to encourage us on the way to success, and I'm happy to have some being in the higher positions. Now, if you get caught by Terra, let's just say...You're on your own, pal. Any discipline will be dealt with by my assistant principals. Now, the second part of the assembly will be held tomorrow afternoon. So for now, get used to where the classrooms are, settled in your dorm rooms, and welcome to Crystal Rose High School!"

Too much writer's block...

Please, R&R! I don't want my ideas floating away!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! I know it has been awhile since I started the story, but I might have to find co-writers for much of the time being. So, here's the third chapter of School of Chaos!

* * *

How can one describe what many were thinking right after they left the auditorium to explore the school on their own? It sucked, since there was no way and no how that anyone could get away with anything with Terra running amok the halls of Crystal Rose High School. It was going to be a very rough start at the school, and everyone was going to have to find which classes they like and which they don't. However, soon after, the halls filled with arguments, chatters, fights, and yawning from many of the students. Apparently, not many liked the fact that they have to pretend to like being here at the school, otherwise Terra will kill them all by one word from the principal.

While the students were tending to many of the problems of their classes, Yami and the rest of the boys checked out their dorm rooms, of where they were about to live here for the rest of the school year. Goku, Vegeta and Krillin were exempt from it considering that they live in the surrounding areas, while Naruto and his gang had their living quarters near their old academy building. Jaden and his pals also have their own dorms, so it left Yusei and his pals, Sonic's group, and Yami's group to use the dorms at the school. The girls weren't very far from the boys, but their windows were specially made so no peeping-toms saw through the glass. Once all got used to their rooms and unpacked their stuff, the first class bell rang and the first day of high school for them began.

Serenity and Amy went into their first class together, smiling into the day's agenda knowing that they got to know each other for the time being. Amy was happy for the fact that she got to make her first friend towards the life that she always wanted, but that story will be told on a later date, or at least part of her memories will began to replay through her mind. She also found someone that her heart might finally be mended to, that is...if she wasn't getting verbally thrashed by his so-called girlfriend. Serenity wanted to make Amy feel welcome considering that she always had Joey showed her around, but only because that he didn't want her to get raped on the first day due to them being related. She also wondered how the rest of the boys were doing in their classes since the schedules weren't made ahead of the opening.

The boys, however weren't getting anywhere since almost all of them gotten different classes. Yusei and a few others went towards the mechanical classes, of which became quite the challenge to follow up; Joey, Sonic, Scourge, Duke and Tristan headed into health class, which unfortunately was covering the basics of childbirth and scarred them for life. Yami had some of Naruto's group in math, which frustrated them so much due to the fact that every single problem was too complex to figure out, driving them insane. Seto got his pals along with Jack, Mephiles, and most of Jaden's group in gym, which was going smoothly well. The rest of the boys were either in linguistics, science, or history class, which ended pretty badly in some compared to the rest of the school.

'What did we do to deserve this?' everyone thought.

The authoress will never tell why, she says! And somewhere randomly, the sound of evil plays in the background and lightening strikes down to the ground.

'Muahahaha! My plan's working so perfectly! Now, to get our first victim so scared of his life, but which to choose? Decisions, decisions...'

-In the principal's office...-

"Okay, you two. I have constructed a remedial program for you to go through in hopes that maybe you can mend your evil ways...or not. Anyways, I got loads of paperwork needing filing in triplicate and finances finalized."

"Why do we need to work for you?" Cell angrily asked.

"Easy. 'Cause if you don't follow up this program, I can have you return to Other World or have an entire private night with Terra alone."

The two didn't want to be near the psychotic girl and proceeded to filing everything piled up on their desks, muttering curse after curse. Why did they have to be controlled by this average girl? They were two of the most powerful and dangerous people known to the very universe! This was not dignified to their standards, and secretly started planning her demise, unbeknownst to them that the authoress already knew what they were planning.

'Idiots...Who do they think they are, trying to pull that with me? Do they not know who's writing this whole legacy? Oh, I'll show them the true meaning of terror...but first, let's deal with the other three.'

"Okay, Bardock. You're in charge of Defense classes in the afternoon."

"Heh, this will be interesting." Bardock chuckled.

"17, you got the Physical Education classes."

"At least I get away from the dullness of the office." 17 said.

"Now, get into your designated outfits. I got one more to deal with, but it's in more of a complicated matter."

"Whatever."

Once the two left, the authoress turned her attention to her desk, pressing a button under her chair, unlocking a door embedded into the wall and revealing Broly unconscious and in an encapsulated vessel.

"Now, there's no way that I'll let you loose and lose everything that I worked so hard for. But, I need someone to annoy Terra and still be alive after all that murderous anger she has and also appeal to her tastes...I got it! Terra's in for the ride of her life. Muahahaha!"

And out of random, the evil music and lightening came back on again, scaring both Cell and Frieza. Whatever that crazy girl was planning, they did not want to be a part of it.

~During first block lunch, 10:46 a.m.~

"I am so exhausted!" Duke moaned. "Who knew the defense teacher could be so ruthless on the very first day?"

"Are you kidding? Try being scarred on the first day!" Sonic argued. "I'll never see girls the same way ever again!"

"So, Yami...How was your day?" Joey asked.

"X equals to the concurrent running down the hill, multiplied by the logarithm of ten, which cancels when Y is entered with the square root of three times the imaginary number..." Yami droned.

"Ack! He's talking in nerd language!" Knuckles shouted, covering his ears. "Make him stop!"

"Yami! Snap out of it!" Yugi panicked. "Think about the new shipment of Pharaoh Monthly!"

"...What! Why was I not informed?" Yami bellowed. "Huh, what happened?"

"I think it's pretty safe to say that math class pretty much warped your brain." Yusei said.

"Well, excuse me!" Yami retorted. "I wasn't the only one who went insane in that class!"

It was safe to say that many of the boys were not happy with their classes that they picked for the first day of school hell. It was now lunch and everything was packed in bulks, from meats to dessert. Many of the students started forming their groups, along with talking about the various topics and gossip surfing around the air. The girls arrived shortly after the boys. Amy wanted to talk to Yami after the little misunderstanding, but before she even had a chance, Tèa ran straight past her and hugged him almost to death.

"Yami-bunny!" Tèa cooed. "I missed you so much, sweetie!"

There were snickers coming from the boys, with Yami snarling in annoyance.

"What's this?" Bakura mocked. "The almighty Pharaoh can get rid of his annoying enemies and fan-girls, but can't get rid of one persistent cheerleader?"

"I'm warning you, Bakura..." Yami warned.

"Hey, you two!" Malik called. "You're supposed to be serving detention during lunch!"

"But, Hikari-pretty...It's boring in that room!" Marik complained.

Once again, the snickers became into laughter by many of them.

"Malik..." Marik said, darkly. "You do realize that they'll set you up with you-know-who for your detention service. And stop calling me that!"

"We're out!" Marik yelled, grabbing Bakura and running out of the cafeteria. "And I can call you whatever the hell I want!"

"Do I even want to know how they got detention on the first day?" Jack asked.

"Let's just say that it involves many chemicals from the chemistry lab and some very upsetting teachers along with administration staff." Ryou explained.

"Anyways, where's the rest of the poor souls that got sent here with the rest of us?" Aki asked.

"I'm pretty sure they're coming with their groups." Ryou said.

"Nah; Jaden's group has their own cafeteria for lunch." Yugi said. "And Naruto's bringing his group here in a few minutes."

"So, which one in your group is insane?" Shadow asked Seto.

"All of them; except the two that just left." Seto said. "They're completely psycho in a class of their own. What about you, Shadow? Vegeta?"

"Faker, along with the nitwits that I unfortunately have to team up with." Shadow said.

"Heh, the idiot that's sitting next to me." Vegeta smirked.

"Hey!" Joey barked. "You talking about us, rich boy?"

"Yo, I ain't crazy!" Sonic screamed. "What about Terra? That PWS is purely insane!"

There were widespread gasps coming from everyone, not even wanting to comment about the sentence that was spoken from Sonic's mouth. In a matter of seconds, Naruto and his gang ran into the cafeteria, their faces blue from exhaustion and fear.

"You guys have to hide, now!" Sasuke shouted.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

And Tristan's question was answered, by a piercing shout.

"WHO CALLED ME A PWS?" Terra screeched.

With that very shout, everyone scrambled to every nook and cranny around the school, wanting to avoid the psychotic girl. Sonic panicked; if he knew that calling Terra such a thing was a no-no, he wouldn't have said it at all. The slamming doors separated from their hinges and a very pissed-off Terra wielding a chainsaw made Sonic run out the building, with the malicious girl running after him.

"Heeeeeeelp Meeeeee!" Sonic yelled.

"Say your prayers!" Terra screamed.

"For once, I'm glad it's not me." Joey whispered.

"Your stupidity will kill us all anyway, mutt." Seto said.

"Why you, insensitive bastard!" Joey barked.

"Let's get out of here; who knows when the Crimson Goldenrod comes back." Goku suggested.

"Fair enough for me!" Naruto said.

And the first day of school, was well...interesting to say the least.

* * *

Finally done! And I'm about to hit myself repeatedly for not dealing with this for three years straight! This story should have been about fifteen chapters in already, but real life and writer's block really became a bitch together to hinder my progress. Oh and that new stories kept popping up.

R&R, people! I might have to start looking for co-writers soon...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone! I'm just going to cut to the chase and present the fourth chapter (though, if I had continued this three years ago, this would have been the final chapter...) of my School of Chaos!

* * *

With the inspectors giving the thumbs up to her excellent, if-not crazy school, the authoress was given the green light to do whatever she wanted to. Everything was going according to her plan, she thought, and her first victim of Terra's onslaught felt the true terror of whom she truly was. The next step was setting things into alignment with Terra's love interest, along with placing the pieces of a very complicated puzzle to a love story that will rock the cradle completely with major plot twists and other insane plots. Putting in the last part inside of what appears to be a neck brace, the authoress gleefully held up her masterful artwork to set upon her last victim...I mean assistant.

"Hehe...this beautiful choker will make my school quite safer and add hell to Terra's little love life! Muahahaha!"

And the sound of thunder along with the evil music roared the skies again, spooking her vice-principals to mind their own business.

"Seriously, where is all that noise coming from? Hey, person whose writing this...oh wait, that's me. Hey, sound master! Easy on the sound effects, got it?"

"But, it won't sound the same without it!"

"Hmm...good point. Now, according to my lovely files here, apparently the shy version of my original character hasn't gotten the chance to talk to Yami without that crazy loony Tèa interrupting every chance at romance. Gotta find a way to get rid of her, but how?"

_BOOM!_

"Oh, not again."

Pressing the button on the receiver, she had to call the troublemakers once more to deal with disciplinary action.

"**Will Bakura Ryou and Marik Isthar, please report to the principal's office before I have Terra hunt you down."**

* * *

"Can't your brothers stay out of trouble for one measly second of the school day?" Sonic asked.

"We tried, but they're more of the rebellious type." Malik answered. "No matter what we do to control them, they literally disobey us and fucking screw our lives into oblivion!"

"Anyways, should you be resting, Sonic?" Ryou asked. "I mean, you-know-who completely did a number on you."

"Don't remind me; the reality of this is that I can't run for my damn life anymore for the next several months!" Sonic groaned. "Plus, I also can't get away from my obsessive stalker!"

"Don't you mean your girlfriend, faker?" Shadow smirked.

"Shut the hell up, Shadow!" Sonic barked.

After three weeks of complete repair of the outside due to Terra mauling Sonic like crazy until she caught another victim within her sight, many of the boys started barricading their doors with several locks to prevent the murderous girl from ever coming through in their dorm building, while our blue blur was stuck in a wheelchair recovering from both broken legs, a lot of bandages wrapped around his arms and head, and an eye-patch covering his left eye from a serious black eye. The guys also started compiling a list of what sets Terra off to avoid any chances of meeting her and running for their lives.

Another issue for him was that Amy Rose was really taking advantage of his injuries and never leaving his side, sparking a lot of snickering and teasing from his group as well as infuriating him. Was there a chance to turn back time and regret saying the words that he said weeks ago? Sonic wanted that chance once more to run away from his problems, which can never happened until several months later. The sound of bustling doors opened to a very happy Amy Rose, running straight towards her hero and hugging him to death, not even concerning about the already bruising injuries on his body.

"My darling Sonic! I thought that I'll never be able to take care of you this way!" Rose cooed. "I'll nurse you back with my everlasting love!"

"Heh, we all know how she'll nurse him back to health." Scourge snickered.

'Oh, how I wished he and the rest of my peanut gallery was never born at all! Then, I wouldn't have to put up with this piece of crap!' Sonic thought miserably.

"Hey, Rose!" Shadow called. "Be sure to take 'extra' care of Faker so he'll get better faster for your wedding days!"

"Stop it already, damn it!" Sonic said.

"Don't you guys think you taking this a bit too far?" Yusei asked.

"...Nah!" Every guy in Sonic's group said. "It's always like this back home!"

"Geez, it's like grade-school with you guys!" Crow said. "But then again, isn't Aki like this around Yusei most of the time?"

"Not since Yusei started avoiding dueling her just to keep himself away from being tentacle-raped again." Jack said.

"Jack..." Yusei growled.

"Dude, you were tentacle-raped?" Joey asked. "It must have really hurt your pride, didn't it?"

"It was the first and last thing that ever happened to me, and I never want to experience it again in my lifetime." Yusei shuddered.

"Uh, guys? Don't you remember what happened with Dartz's destructive Leviathan?" Yami inquired.

"OH, great! Now I got nightmares; thanks a ton, Yami!" Joey groaned.

"Anyways, shouldn't we have our regular schedules by now?" Jaden asked. "I've been trying to find out where I'm going for the rest of the damn year!"

"I have no idea, Jaden. Maybe they mail it to your dorm room?" Yugi said.

"Please, don't let me have math class. Please, of the love of Ra, don't let me have math class..." Yami prayed.

"Why are you praying that you don't have math class?" Syrus asked. "Math class is kinda fun..."

"That class is absolutely insane! I don't want to become a math drone all over again!" Yami said.

"I know!" Naruto agreed. "My friends literally freaked out when I was saying all that technical stuff! They had to beat me like crazy until I snapped out of that daze!"

"Maybe you guys need a different teacher rather than not getting it at all..." Tristan suggested.

On cue, the girls entered the room with their books clutching in their arms, with Tèa running up to Yami and holding him in her arms, which earned him snickers from the male group.

"Does this have to occur like every single day?" Yami questioned.

"We're lovers! We have to show affection when we see each other!" Tèa cooed.

'Not the way that I see it. Damn it! Why can't she bother someone else other than me? We're not even dating!' Yami thought.

"Tèa, you're about to squeeze him to death." Serenity said.

"Oh, my! I'm sorry, sweetie!" Tèa giggled.

'Worst...girlfriend...ever.' Yami thought.

He then spotted Amy Rivers sitting down over near the window where Sonic made his attempted getaway from the insane Terra. Yami never gotten the chance to speak to the girl since the opening ceremony, but apparently that wasn't helping Tèa in her case to get him away from the girl. What was so special about the silent girl that wanted to be near him during the first day of this crazy school? Her grip became much tighter on his arm, which he whipped away from and started to walk towards Amy Rivers.

Amy Rivers wanted to feel normal and not get into any trouble with anyone. Her thoughts were truly off reality, with her body twitching violently from the nerve-wracking tests that she was about to take in the afternoon. Her lunch tray was at her right side, untouched as her books were spreaded across the table, trying to cram everything in her mind. Her studying got interrupted when Yami came over to see her. Amy was surprised by the sudden approach by the guy that first made her heart beat after one look at him, though this made Tèa furious over the attention that she was getting from her "boyfriend."

"Hey, we never gotten the chance to talk you know...since the, um...assembly on the first day of school." Yami said. "What exactly are you doing this lunch period?"

"Umm...I'm studying for...my tests in the afternoon." Amy stuttered.

"Hey, relax. You're going to do just fine on them." Yami said. "Uhh...Do you know when our fixed schedules are going to be sent out?"

"The principal sent them to your dorm mailboxes two weeks ago..." Amy started.

"W-W-WHAAAAAT?" Yami screeched.

He couldn't believe it; he was truant in every one of his classes! Yami was never late to any of his studies, ever! It was driving his mind crazy, and perfect attendance was always forced upon his studies when he was young!

"What was all the yelling about, Yami?" Yusei asked.

"All of our schedules were already sent to us two fucking weeks ago!" Yami shouted. "That means the damn classes that we're assigned to got us truant from the attendance record!"

"But, I always have perfect attendance!" Yugi panicked. "Noooooo! My record's ruined!"

"But, those schedules don't take effect until next week." Amy finished.

"...That's a relief." Ryou said. "I can't take a chance like that ever again!"

"Also, maybe some of us should learn where our classes are before we actually panic." Tails suggested.

"I'm sorry about the confusion." Amy apologized. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble..."

"No, no!" Yami sweat-dropped. "I never let you finished your sentence, that's all!"

Amy Rivers mentally shut down, with dark clouds hovering above her head. So much for a confidence boost when you overreact to a small thing, Yami thought. He didn't mean to upset the girl when she was studying for tests, let alone driving her into a corner. Yami wanted to cheer up the girl somehow, and took out from his bag what appeared to be a fur-like trinket and placed it in her hand. Amy looked at the charm, confused about what it was.

"Uhh...What's this supposed to be?" Amy asked.

"I don't know; some merchant said it was a good luck charm. I don't need it, so you can have it." Yami said.

"Thank y-" Amy started, but was interrupted by the slamming of the lunch door by two blondes and a small guy wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. They looked pretty blue...dark blue to be more precise.

Everyone was looking directly at the three. When something of this caliber happens, they know that something horrible will follow up.

"Alright, who the hell are you three?" Knuckles barked.

"Shush!" Krillin hissed. "It's us, man."

"Okay, I can understand that it's Krillin with that disguise, but who are the other two?" Ryou asked, pointing to the obviously two Super Saiyans trying to hold the door from breaking.

"IF you value your life, then shut up!" Vegeta hissed.

"Vegeta...and Goku?" Yugi assumed. "What's with the major change in your hairstyles?"

"And what or whom were you running from?" Joey added.

"Well..." the three echoed.

And if their worst nightmares came back to life, the yells of the terrifying woman known as Terra boomed with death threats along with promises of attempted...cannibalism.

"BALDY! YOU AND YOUR LACKEYS BETTER NOT BE HIDING FROM ME!" Terra screamed. "WHEN I DO FIND YOU, PREPARE TO BECOME MY DINNER!"

Every one of the boys paled and lost their color within their bodies and souls, with the girls shivering for fear that they'll be next in Terra's onslaught.

"Guys...we're skipping school and heading back to our dorm rooms to barricade ourselves from harm." Yusei said. "And I do NOT want to be eaten by a cannibal!"

"You said it!" Everyone agreed.

And for the rest of the day...err, let's make it three days, nobody came out of their dorms rooms and everybody pretended to be sick. However, only Amy Rivers ventured out of the dorms to deal with her tests, which many of the girls thought that she was nuts to even go out when a monster was on campus.

The authoress, on the other hand, was laughing like hell over her plans. Though, why her door was barricaded was beyond anyone's belief.

* * *

Finally done after this many years! God, do I need a drink...

R&R, people!


End file.
